The Amazing World of Gumball: Tapped Watterson
The Amazing World of Gumball: Tapped Watterson is a an app game that is available in the App Store, Google Play or Amazon Appstore. In the game, Richard accidently destroy the town and it's up to you and Gumball to rebuild it into a new and improved Elmore! Unlike other Gumball games, this app is in 3D, with the exceptions of cutscenes and loading screens. This app will be released in May 6! It's a free game, but there's in-app purchases that you have to pay for. Levels Level 1 *Build The Watterson's House *Select The Robinsons' House *Speed up The Robinsons' House Level 2 *Select Elmore Junior High *Speed up Elmore Junior High *Send Gumball, Darwin and Anais to school *Send Richard to get a job *Build The Fitzgerald's House *Build Seed Shop Level 3 *Build the Rainbow Factory *Send Nicole to work *Build Joyful Burger *Send Richard to Joyful Burger *Buy MeeMee *Buy AiAi *Build Carrie's House *Build the Wilsons' House *Build The Mothership *Build Food N' Stuff *Build Elmore Bakery *Build Juice Fun *Build Ice Cream Truck *Build Fervidus Pizza Level 4 *Build Shoe Store *Send Jim to buy shoes *Build Jim's House *Build Elmore Mall *Send Nicole shopping *Send Richard shopping *Build Bobert's house *Build Happy Smile Bar *Send Cindy into a 1-hour shift in Happy Smile Bar *Build Cindy's House *Build Elmore Hospital *Build Treat Sweets Shop Level 5 *Build Ripley 2000 *Send Gumball to buy video games *Build Police Station *Build Elmore neighbors. *Build Molly's Treehouse *Build Dump's Cave *Send Gumball and Penny on a date *Send Nicole and Richard on a date *Send George and Cindy on a date *Build The Bobert Store *Send Bobert to get a upgrade Level 6 *Build City Hall *Build Daisyland shutter *At Daisyland, clean up the debris. *At Daisyland, build the rollercoaster. *At Daisyland, build the Daisy Bouncy *At Daisyland, hire a mascot. *Build Elmore Shopping. *Build Bank of Elmore *Build Laser Video *At Daisyland, build the Daisyland Arcade. Level 7 *Build Elmore College *Send Yoko to Elmore College *Build Yoko's House *Build Elmore Newspaper Building *Build Aguilera's house *Build City Hall *Build Elmore Paintball Level 8 TBA Level 9 TBA Level 10 TBA Level 11 TBA Level 12 TBA Level 13 TBA Level 14 TBA Level 15 TBA Level 16 TBA Level 17 TBA Level 18 TBA Level 19 TBA Level 20 TBA Level 21 TBA Level 22 TBA Level 23 TBA Level 24 TBA Level 25 TBA Level 26 TBA Updates Updates are content added to the app for a certain amount of time. Quests in updates you can do whatever level you are on. Summer 2016 The Summer 2016 update begins June 1, 2016 and ends July 31, 2016 *Build Elmore Swimming Club *Send Gumball to do swimming lessons. *Send Elmore residents to get ice cream *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Foods Elmore residents wish for food from various establishments. Once their wish is granted, the player can collect Elmore Coins, XP, or a recipe to their collection. #Hamburger - Joyful Burger #Cheeseburger - Joyful Burger #Double Cheeseburger - Joyful Burger #Salad - Joyful Burger #Veggie Burger - Joyful Burger #Steak - Happy Smile Bar #French Fries - Joyful Burger #Cheese Pizza - Fervidus Pizza #Pepperoni Pizza - Fervidus Pizza #Oyster Pizza - Fervidus Pizza #Ice Cream Pizza - Fervidus Pizza #Supreme Pizza - Fervidus Pizza #Mega Meat - Fervidus Pizza #Hot Wings - Fervidus Pizza #Margherita Pizza - Fervidus Pizza #Surf Pizza - Fervidus Pizza #Turf Pizza - Fervidus Pizza #Vegetarian Pizza - Fervidus Pizza #Honey Wings - Fervidus Pizza #Barbuce Wings - Fervidus Pizza #Blue Cheese Wings - Fervidus Pizza #Cheese Sticks - Fervidus Pizza #Jelly Donut - Elmore Bakery #Toast - Elmore Bakery #Chocolate Donut - Elmore Bakery #Strawberry Donut - Elmore Bakery #Jelly Toast - Elmore Bakery #Banana Bread - Elmore Bakery #Chocolate Cake - Elmore Bakery #Strawberry Cake - Elmore Bakery #Blueberry Cake - Elmore Bakery #Banana Cake - Elmore Bakery #Banana Ice Cream - Ice Cream Truck #Strawberry Ice Cream - Ice Cream Truck #Caramel Ice Cream - Ice Cream Truck #Chocolate Chip Cookie Ice Cream - Ice Cream Truck #Cotton Candy - Treat Sweets Shop #Chocolate Bar - Treat Sweets Shop #Marshmallow - Treat Sweets Shop #Candy Heart of Stick - Treat Sweets Shop #Cocoa Bar - Treat Sweets Shop #Soda - Joyful Burger #Grape Soda - Joyful Burger #Strawberry Soda - Joyful Burger #Peach Soda - Joyful Burger #Limade Soda - Joyful Burger #Beer - Happy Smile Bar #Wine - Happy Smile Bar #Whiskey - Happy Smile Bar #Cider Apple - Happy Smile Bar #Champagne - Happy Smile Bar #Fruit Beer - Happy Smile Bar #Orange Juice - Juice Fun #Apple Juice - Juice Fun #Lemonade - Juice Fun #Limeade - Juice Fun #Strawberry Lemonade - Juice Fun #Fruit Punch - Juice Fun #Grape Juice - Juice Fun #Banana Juice - Juice Fun #Hot Chocolate - Happy Smile Bar (Christmas Update only) Characters Main *Gumball Watterson - Start the game *Darwin Watterson - Unlocked at Level 2 *Anais Watterson - Unlocked at Level 2 *Nicole Watterson - Unlocked at Level 3 *Richard Watterson - Start the game *Fireball Watterson - Unlocked at Level 2 *Aguilera Garven - Unlocked at Level 7. *Yarnball - Purchase for 25 Bucks *Mr. Robinson - Unlocked at Level 1 *Mrs. Robinson - Unlocked at Level 1 *Penny Fitzgerald - Unlocked at Level 2 Aliases Aliases of characters that can be bought to change the outfits. Basketball Star TBA Karate Outfit TBA Sets The Wattersons *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Nicole *Richard *Fireball Humans *Chris *Jill *Kevin *Mark *Jim *George *David *Alyssa *Yoko *Cindy *Piers *Wesker Elmore Students *TBA Trivia *There's are Elmore Coins and Elmore Dollars in the game. Category:Games Category:Apps